Talk:Glint
__TOC__ Skill Images If anyone fights Glint again, can they screenshot Glint's skills while/just after they're used? We need the picture of the skill icon. -Rapta 20:51, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Capping anyone know what skills can be capped from glint? :none? --Geeman 20:17, 9 Aug 2005 (EST) Glint is not a boss and she only uses monster skills so no capping sorry mate:)Wormtongue Gr 00:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Profession Dispute Where was it said that Glint was a Forgotten? Forgotten seem to be the a race of snake people, Glint seems to be a dragon. Quite a difference. :Yes. That is also definitely my recollection. Glint is not a Forgotten, unless the word is more weirdly used than I recall. --JoDiamonds 01:09, 28 October 2005 (EST) ::Glint is a Forgotten, if you talk to the NPCs in the Mission areas you learn that. --Rainith 02:02, 28 October 2005 (EST) ::Specifically talk to Turai Ossa. --Rainith 02:18, 28 October 2005 (EST) :::OK, thanks for fixing. I do always talk to the NPCs, but my memory is obviously faulty. --JoDiamonds 02:28, 28 October 2005 (EST) ::::No problem, I just remembered seeing the original edit take place yesterday and thinking it was strange then. --Rainith 03:25, 28 October 2005 (EST) :::::I mentioned my source and I made the edit. You could have at least waited till I responded. Turai Ossa's ghost in the Amnoon Oasis (the Ghostly Hero) is the one who tells all of this about her. --Karlos 04:37, 28 October 2005 (EST) :::The relevant quote is as follows. "She (Glint) was the first of all creatures on Tyria, created by the gods to be the caretaker, but it became clear that she needed help. That is when they summened the creatures known now only as the Forgotten." In other words, first they made Glint, a dragon, then they either created the Forgotten or brought them from elsewhere, depending on how you interpret 'summoned'. Nothing Turai Ossa says would indicate that they're the same species. ::::You are correct. I misread that paragraph. I stand corrected. --Karlos 15:18, 23 November 2005 (UTC) :::::How do we know she is not a drake? After all, she drops Topaz Crests, and only drakes drop that. 58.24.194.160 05:01, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Because basing race on drops alone has been admitted to be a faulty system of judgement. Glint is obviously a dragon, the intent of the developers is obvious enough that in-game proof need not be explicitly required (though it is mentioned that she is, in fact, a dragon.) --Valentein 05:18, 8 January 2007 (CST) Please see Talk:Facet of Darkness, Glint may still be a Forgotten after all. Entropy 19:36, 3 February 2007 (CST) Why is Glint a Ranger? Can anybody tell me why glint is a ranger? --HJT 04:47, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :Very good question. If Gwen is considered a monk because you get healed for being near her, even if she never uses monk skills to heal you, then I expect Glint to be an elementalist for the fireballs ^^" --PanSola 04:49, 18 November 2005 (UTC) ::She's no ranger and she's no ele. In fact, I would classify her as a memser.. Think about it. All her spells are as wiley and tricky as mesmer skills. Crystal Hibernation which gets you to heal her, Jagged skin which makes warriors kill themselves and then two hexes (including one that removes enchantments). --Karlos 08:11, 18 November 2005 (UTC) ::I believe by Ranger he meant 'attacks at range'. Given Dragon's fire-breathing history, her physical attacks are appropriate and relevant, though her skills seem to be similar to various professions. Her Hibernation skill resembles Reversal of Fortune, her Jagged Crystal Skin resembles Empathy/Spiteful Spirit, and etc. All in all, I wouldn't say Glint can be classified as any profession since she was around before there even were professions. --ChristopherRodrigues 00:40, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Glint's Origins We all know that Glint was the first creature on Tyria, but are we certain as to whether she is the first creature on Tyria the planet, or Tyria the continent? If she was the first on the planet, then Tyria is fairly young, as I'm sure the Gods would have placed Glint on Tyria, along with the forgotten, quickly after the planet's creation. Thusly the planet would be only around 3000 years old. That, or she is the first creature on the continent. I do not have factions yet, so I would have to know of Factions has any lvl 31s yet? If Glint still remains the most powerful creature both in terms of true combat and level, then perhaps she is more likely to be the first creature on the thusly-young planet of Tyria.-Ordin 09:47, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :Shiro is also level 31, and probably could beat glint 1 on 1... but that's not really important. Also, her profession should be "special" like shiro, I've changed this. --GTPoompt 23:18, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::The Great Giants predate Glint by at least 8000 years, although Glint could still be the first living thing to set foot on the Tyrian continent. -- Gordon Ecker 01:48, 8 September 2006 (CDT) Lightning vs Glint Playing through Dragon's Lair as an Air Elementalist, I decided to try beating Glint just for the heck of it. I had Lightning Orb, Lightning Javelin, and Lightning Strike equipped. Once Glint was aggroed, I spammed Lightning Orb as much as possible...it hit for around 88 damage. That seemed rather high, considering Glint's AL and 25% Armor penetration. So I cast Lightning Javelin and Lightning Strike. Both also have 25% AP, but deal only 40 or so base damage...Lo and behold, they deal less than 10 damage to Glint! I don't understand why this is. Is there something special about Lightning Orb? Glint couldn't be weak to lightning damage, else the other spells would have more of an effect. ...In any case Lightning Orb would seem to be the best non-elite spell for Elementalists challenging Glint. There's also the plus that all Enchanted enemies in the mission are weak to Lightning damage. :On further calculations, a Lightning Orb at 14 Air Magic deals 94 plus 25% AP, so having it deal 88 damage places Glint's AL around 80. A Lightning Javelin at 14 Air Magic deals 48 plus 25% AP, so having it deal around 10 damage places Glint's AL around...200. I think there's just a bit of a disparity there. 24.6.147.36 19:44, 18 November 2006 (CST)(Entropy) ::Further data. Having just fought Glint with my Ranger, I found that using a Shocking bow was effective. In fact, the damage wasn't too much different compared to facing Enchanted Sword or the like. This would seem to suggest that yes, Glint is weak to lightning. Altough why Lightning Javelin does so little...I dunno still... Entropy 22:36, 27 November 2006 (CST) :::Did this again with Air Ele + Lightning Surge. Maybe I was too tired before or something, but Lightning Strike and Lightning Javelin deal full damage (~48), as does Lightning Orb (~90 something). Reading the Armor Penetration article, I'm concluding that Glint has AL80, so AP 25% = full damage from spells. So she's not actually "weak" to Lightning, but it's effective against her. Entropy 22:15, 23 December 2006 (CST) Glint in C4 Just a little bit of speculation, but Glint is too big a character not to be in Eye of the North. I'd bet lots of money on it. Alreajk 22:49, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Forget Glint, I want them to put Rotscale's history back in with EotN. --Rainith 02:20, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::All I know is Gwen makes an appearance, and she's lookin' good! Read the article on PC GAMER MAGAZINE and you'll see a picture. Yet, I thought Eye of the North was supposed to take place MANY years after the whole Prophecies/Factions/Nightfall era, which should've meant that Gwen would at least be an old lady.. yet she looks only about 15-20 years older than her young self in Pre-Searing Ascalon... --ChristopherRodrigues 00:44, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :::GLINT IS DEAD! I killed her myself! But seriously, how would the bonus for Dragon's Lair fit into that? Besides, it seems the Charr and the Dwarves will fit in much more. The Forgotten got their reprise in NF. - Ayumbhara 02:57, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::::You defeat glint, iirc; not kill. -Auron 03:29, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::::No, I'm fairly sure you kill her, since if you do... it removes the whole video where she tells you what to do next. It's sorta sad... --50x19px user:Zerris 00:30, 24 June 2007 (CDT) No, she tells you what to do then you defeat her. If she was to die, she couldn't give you the quests at the end to defeat the titans across the world. Darkobra And she has a baby to... For those writing fanfics including the bonus for kicking Glint's butt, here's how you can do it. "Glint: Pick up the dragon egg if you want to duel... you may learn something...." *after beating Glint* *Glint rezzes* Gilnt: Indeed, you are the choosen I was looking for. Go, go and defeat the Mursaat with what you learned in this fight!" or something like that. Anyways, she only made a cameo, that being she gave birth to a baby dragonLuke Danger 19:44, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Hard Mode Anyone know what level glint is with hard mode? Don't have the time right now to go through all the major bosses and find out. (Gotta wonder what glint is going to do to people with the IAS bonus, can already see the mass murder of several PUGs. Oh well, guess she wont be so hungry when I get there.) Kelvin Greyheart 18:34, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :High level enemies (Like Aatxes and Torment Creatures) seem to only gain 3-4 levels. I'd hazard a guess at level 35. --50x19px user:Zerris 02:15, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::I'm not sure yet either, however Shiro is the same level as Glint (factions shiro anyway) And facing him in hard mode he was level 33, so I'd assume Glint would also likely be level 33 to keep her equal to shiro as in normal mode. :::Yeah i noticed that they only gained a few levels. Kind of disappointing considering that the Dop is now level 30. I want something like a mid 40s glint. Kelvin Greyheart 10:38, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I just did this mission in Hard Mode and can confirm Glint is level 31 as of today. Not really much harder though (as is expected) even though she casts faster. As long as you interrupt hibernation it should be a doddle. --Film11 16:52, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Confirmed. Level 31 glint. So sad. One ranger hero with distracting and savage shot and its over. The movement speed is nasty as well. Just maintain weekness on her as usual and spam inspired hex all over the place and its a walk in the park, as usual. Killed her with heros and hench in just under 2 minutes without a single fatality. Kelvin Greyheart 20:52, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :::::: I haven't done her in hard mode yet, but I'd say my favorite strategy against her is a simple Enfeeble + Spinal Shivers + icy weapons. Just take a SS hero or SS person, and a few warriors with icy weapons and it's over. Or a ranger with greater conflag+winter, though I prefer just simply using Icy weapons. >.> *designed a weapon set specifically for her* Icy celestial axe of dragonslaying, +55% vs dragons =D and a +10 armor vs dragons celestial shield ^^ Shrines The text did not mention the dragon shrine in the Desert (Salt Flats I believe). While there are no explicit evidence, it is believed by the Lore community that this is a statue of Glint. Barinthus 01:39, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Can Anyone Beat Glint? lol This boss is really hard and ive never beaten him does anyone have any good builds? -Archer Brick :Wild Blow + Interrupt? --Kale Ironfist 18:36, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Glint is a chick --Blue.rellik 08:18, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Very easy. Don't have warriors use physical weapons for the first half when using Jagged Crystal Skin. They WILL die easily. Interrupt Crystal Hibernation. Otherwise elemental damage will heal her. Those are the two main things. Darkobra After lookin at her skills, Im guessin Revealed Hex + Interrupt + non-phys damage is the easiest way to beat her? I plan on doin it on hard mode. Last time I fought her, I found that Enfeeble makes her extremely easy to deal with since she has no attack skills, anet made her auto-attacking do huge damage but is easily reduced by Weakness. P A R A S I T I C 14:46, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :HM glint is no harder than NM tbh. Wild blow +interupt as always. Lord of all tyria 14:56, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::Beat her with only henchmen. This is still pretty easy --Blue.rellik 00:59, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :You _could_ just use SS/SV on her and then interrupt Crystal Hibernation. Worked for me! ;) KazDoran 00:10, 28 November 2007 (UTC)